Where things have gone
by Goomba
Summary: COMPLETE. When Rory and Logan think too much and say too little only bad things can happen. COMPLETE.
1. Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own much and I certainly don't own Gilmore Girls. I am just a dedicated fan who is sadly and slowly turning from an avid Jess lover to a happy Logan replacement. Ooops.

He missed her, he didn't know what to do with out her. But he wasn't going to let himself get attached. "He wasn't boyfriend material." But the more time he spent with her, the more she hung around him, hung off of him, the more he wished he'd never said what he did. The more he wished that she were his girlfriend, that she were his girl, his ONLY girl.

Was he, Logan Huntsburger, settling down? Who was this girl to do this to him, the legend, the lover, the…

"Hey Logan."

Logan turned his head to the voice he knew only too well. From hearing her call him across the newsroom to hearing her moan under his kisses, his gentle caresses, his tender embrace. Her voice sent chills up his spine and made him feel even more confused than he wanted to admit he was.

"Logan?"

"Hey Ace."

She gave him a half grin, a look he had imprinted in the back of his mind; one he could never forget in a million years. She leaned in to kiss him and his distracted mind came crashing back to reality. Abruptly he pulled away.

"Rory?"

"Loagn. What's wrong?"

He just looked into her eyes, her cerulean eyes. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't resist it, he kissed her. If he lost her, he wanted to at least remember this. And she kisses him back, passionately, before slowly pulling away.

"Logan, are you okay? You seem distracted."

Logan made up his mind, he'd tell her, he'd risk loosing her because who was he trying to fool, he didn't have her to begin with.

"Rory, I want to.. I mean we need to…or rather I need to…" for somebody who was normally so cool and calm this certainly wasn't going the way he'd planned it. But he hadn't planned it, that was just it, he had no idea what he was doing. He'd never done this before, he'd never felt like this before. She did things to him both physically and mentally that he'd never even dreamed possible.

"Rory." He drew a deep breath, "I…."

"Rory, oh my God Rory you're not going to believe this. Doyle, he told me that, well he didn't tell me I mean it sort of slipped out while we were, umm, while we were, uhh, but oh my God Rory, he…"

Paris took a moment, she looked from Rory to Logan and back again.

"What is it Paris?" Rory asked.

"Oh, well, it can wait. I mean it looks like you were occupied."

"Gee, thanks for noticing, and if you wouldn't mind we WERE in the middle of something." Logan interjected, although he'd lost all of his courage the moment Paris showed up.

"Logan." Rory scowled, "Go ahead Paris, what did he say?"

"No really it can wait. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Paris turned and scurried away, but not before Rory noticed how hurt and disappointed she was. She turned to Logan, this time with a "what the hell were you doing" look on her face.

"What was that all about? She was obviously really excited about something and she wanted to share. It's not easy for her to do that you know."

"And what about me, what about us? Weren't we in the middle of something?"

"I don't know Logan all you were doing was rambling on about you and us and you. At least Paris was making sense."

"Well I'm sorry this isn't easy."

"Well then maybe you need to think about whatever some more. I'll see you later."

Rory got up and left to find Paris. She didn't know why she was soo upset. Logan was obviously going to tell her something, and Paris had soo interrupted. But if he didn't know what he was going to say then what was he so upset about. Paris showing up just given him an easy out, something he'd been looking for a lot lately. Every time she had tried to talk to him seriously he changed the subject or decided they were going somewhere, or he just started kissing her. Anything he could to get out of talking. That just proved to her how impersonal this "thing" they had was. He didn't want any of the intimate stuff all he wanted was to get physical with her.

When they'd agreed on only being whatever they were, she'd thought she could do it. But ever since the first time she'd kissed Logan, those tender lips, the way he kissed her, the way her knees buckled every time he so much as brushed his hand on her skin, she knew she had made a mistake. She knew she wanted more than what he was willing to offer her. "I'm not boyfriend material." she repeated in her head. Thinking about it made a small tear stain her rosy cheek.

But she kept convincing herself she would do this. If this was the only way to stay close to him then she could do this. Besides it was only hard when he touched her skin or kissed her lips, which was most of the time they spent together. With Logan, the way he worked, kissed, played with her it was as if he were loving someone and it was unbearable to know that he didn't even about her.

"Rory."

-

A/N: Sorry if you don't like how it's ended, so far, but that's how this cookie crumbles. I have every intention of doing my best to update every 3-5 days, withyou understanding that I will be moving in the next 3 weeks and there could be a little while with no computer and therefore no updates, so don't go getting too attached, until a little later at least. For now, please enjoy.


	2. Rory

With Logan, the way he worked, kissed, played with her it was as if he were loving someone and it was unbearable to know that he didn't even care about her.

"Rory."

-

Rory jolted from her thoughts just before bumping into Paris.

"Watch it, what you think turning me away in my time of desperation isn't enough you have to come and rub it in my face all over again. Well let me tell you Gilmore, you've done enough thank you."

"Whoa, Paris slow down. I didn't turn you away, you left."

"Only because Huntzberger didn't seem to want me there and I assumed neither did you. You only ever do what he wants anymore, what's with that?"

"First of all I do what I want and second I did want to hear about it. Is it my fault Logan was being a jerk."

"Well, no, I guess not but,"

"So tell me then, what's up? All I caught in that crazy ramble of yours was something about Doyle saying something or something?"

Paris looked at Rory and smiled, then started to blush. She looked like some innocent school girl who just found out that the boy she'd been crushing over actually like her too.

"Come on Paris, spill it."

"Okay, but not here."

And with that Paris grabbed Rory's arm and dragged her around the corner and down the hall to their dorm room. Once in side Paris forced Rory onto the couch and sat across from her. She looked her in the eyes, smiled that lovers smile once more before taking a deep breath and,

"Doyle told me he loved me."

Rory was stunned, not only was that the calmest and shortest sentence she had ever heard come out of Paris Geller's mouth but Doyle had told this crazy nut that he loved her. How long had they been dating now, almost 3 moths she guessed, although she wasn't really sure when it started but,

"So what, don't you have anything to say? Nothing? I tell you that Doyle tells me that he loves me and you just sit there like a monkey with a banana who doesn't know what to do with it. Thanks Rory. I knew I was wrong to come to you after Huntzberger blew me off the first time. What was I think…"

"Paris."

"What?"

"Wow."

"What?"

"Wow."

"Rory, wow what?"

"Doyle loves you.'

Paris grinned and blushed a full body pink.

"Ya, I guess he does."

"That' soo great."

"Yea, I guess it is isn't it?"

"I'm soo happy for you."

Rory leaned in to give her friend a reassuring hug. When they drew apart Rory noticed a smile on Paris' face, and new smile, one she'd never seen before. It was a lover's smile. She wished she had one of those and for the briefest moment was extremely jealous of Paris and Doyle and what they had, of what she wished she had with Logan.

"So what do I do now? Do I tell him I love him, or do I wait until he tells me again, or should I… Rory what do I do?"

But there was a knock at the door. Paris jumped up.

"It's Doyle. I didn't say anything so he's come to break up with me. Ohh, I'm soo stupid, why didn't I just say it back, why didn, "

"Paris sit."

She sat.

"Now calm down. It's probably not Doyle, I think he has class right now, and IF it is he certainly hasn't come to break up with you."

"Right." pipped Paris.

"He loves you remember?"

"Right."

And Paris faded into he lovers smile and calmly waited for Rory to answer the door and tell her who it was.

But when she opened the door there was no one there. The hall was deserted and she didn't see any sign of anyone. Strange, she thought.

"Who is it?"

"Umm, it's nobody."

"What do you mean, nobody. Somebody knocked on our door."

And Paris got up to take a look for herself.


	3. Paris

"He loves you remember?"

"Right."

And Paris faded into he lovers smile and calmly waited for Rory to answer the door and tell her who it was.

But when she opened the door there was no one there. The hall was deserted and she didn't see any sign of anyone. Strange, she thought.

"Who is it?"

"Umm, it's nobody."

"What do you mean, nobody. Somebody knocked on our door."

And Paris got up to take a look for herself.

Ducked away in a shadow, Logan held his breath. If Paris found him he was ruined. He wasn't ready to face Rory. When he came here he though he was but when he'd gotten close enough and heard the girls talking about love he had lost all of his composure.

Paris barged past Rory and poked her head into the hall. She looked left, then panned to the right.

"Huntzberger."

Logan winched.

"What?"

"It's Huntzbeger, I know it is. He's always playing tricks on me. He knew I would be here all excited and upset and confused and he's playing me for everything I'm worth. He, Finn and Colin are laughing their asses off somewhere. Ohhh,"

Logan sighed quietly.

"Paris, calm down, Logan had nothing to do with this. It was probably a knock on another dorm door or something."

"Well you're just protecting your little love bug there aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

Logans ears perked up.

"You heard me. The way you're always together, the way he flirts with you, the way you flirt back. It's so obvious Rory. God, the man in the moon can see it from where he is, you are truly madly deeply in love with Logan Huntzberger, who are you trying to kid."

And before Rory could respond or Logan could sneak another secret Paris ushered Rory back into the dorm and shut the door. Logan was now to far away to hear any more of the conversation and wasn't ready to chance being caught no matter his urgencey to find out Rory's response.

"I..." Rory stumbled and though am I, "I am not." And she turned to head for the safety of her room. She was confused about Logan but she didn't want to discuse it with Paris.

"Oh no, no you don't get to run away from this one Gilmore, you're going to admit that you love Logan, and I'm not backing down until you do."

Paris wedged herself in Rorys doorway before Rory had a chance to close it.

"I am not discussing this with you Paris."

"And why not? because it's true isn't it?"

"Paris go ahead and think whatever you want, but Logan and I are just friends." Are we though, Rory thought. It made her sad to think it.

"You'd have to be blind, deaf and completely ignorant not to notice the way his eyes follow you around the newsroom."

Rory abandoned trying to close the door, and fell to the comfort of her bed. Paris was going to have this out whether she wanted to or not.

"I notice when you sneak out at night you know, and when he drops by and you two disappear, what's that all about. As far as I'm aware Rory Gilmore is not one to lend her heart gently."

Rory was fumming.

"You know what Paris you shouldn't judge so quickly. Doyle comes out and tells you he loves you and you don't even stick around long enough to say it back."

"I..," Paris stood mouth gaping open. "That's not fair, this is about you and Huntzberger."

That was it, Rory's out.

"No Paris, you are in love with Doyle and you're taking your frustration of not saying anything to him out on me and I will not have it."

Paris just looked at her. There was a long silence between the girls. And then, slowly, Paris sat on the bed next to her.

"I didn't say anything, you're right." Paris dropped her head on Rory's shoulder. "I didn't know what to do. I was so shocked that I just freaked out and left. I mean I was excited but confused. It made me think, "Do you love him?" and I was scared because I didn't know and I didn't want to stick around and wait for him to ask me if I did."

Rory waited a minute before she spoke.

"Well, do you love him?"

"Yes." was Paris' quiet reply.

"Well then I think you need to find him and tell him."

"But how?"

"Any way you want to. Yell it from a balcony, whisper it from right next to him it doesn't matter, as long as you tell him. Then he'll know you feel the same way."

"I love him Rory."

"I know you do."

The girls sat like that for a little while before Paris stood up.

"I'll see you later." Paris paused. She smiled, "Or maybe not." and she skipped out of the room like a young school girl would.

Rory lay back on her bed and heard the main door open and then close. She lay looking up at her ceiling watching the glow of a setting sun play with the shadows in her room. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then the main door opened and closed again.

"What'd you forget Paris?"

**A/N:** I wanted to thank all of my reviewers, it means a lot to know that somebody out there likes this as much as I do, I also wanted to thank all of you for your positive thoughts. Two points of order however; I am moving in three days so you may only get one more update out of me for a little while, but I may post a double chapter to make up for it. Secondly, as Logan and Rory have unmistakable chemistry, the next two chapters are going to be **R** rated due to sexual content. Tasteful, but not appropriate for all readers. Sorry to anyone offended or put-off by this change. Chapter 6 will return to **PG**, and you won't miss anything important (as far as I can figure from where it stands right now.) As an author I needed to create a little more frustrated heat between the pair.

Thank you and enjoy what you've got coming.


	4. Surprise!

**_This chapter is R rated, due to sexual content. Please be advised not to continue reading if this will offend you. Everything is in good taste, but may not be appropriate for all readers. Sorry for any inconvienience and please enjoy._**

Rory lay back on her bed and heard the main door open and then close. She lay looking up at her ceiling watching the glow of a setting sun play with the shadows in her room. She took a deep breath and sighed. Then the main door opened and closed again.

"What'd you forget Paris?"

But Paris didn't answer. That wasn't at all unusual and Rory went back to admiring her ceiling while it lasted. It was beautiful and calm, the way the golden reds and ambers disappeared into corners and around bookshelves. It was nice to be distracted, to get her mind off things, off Logan. Logan...

She closed her eyes and it made her smile to think of him. She remembered the way her skin crawled the first time he touched her lower back, tracing his hands gently around the waist of her jeans; the feeling it sent burrowing into her stomach, the suffocation, the ensuing passion. She sighed and exhaled deeply.

"Logan." she moaned.

Thinking about the things he did to her, the nights they shared, the unbelievable things he made her feel, a familiar heat started to build between her thighs. She squirmed and moaned a little longer. She licked her swelling lips and thought about their last eveing together, the way Logan had invited her over for another Poker game with the boys and had surprised her with candles and a bubble bath and ...

She thrust her hips upwards and twitched slightly, the heat was growing. She could feel a wetness seeping from within her. She felt the need to satisfy an uncontrollable urge. She groaned and thrust upwards again. Slowly she slid her hand under her shirt and toched her tender breast, she tickled her nipple. Arching slightly she thrust again, harder, longer, seeking something that wasn't there.

"Logan!"

He'd come back. He was going to tell her everything. Even if it didn't make sense to him, he'd tell her and she'd make sense of it for him. They would sit down and they would discuss it and everything would be okay. They'd make up, and then they'd make up again with any luck. Logan smiled.

But he hadn't expected what he'd see when he'd let himself into her dorm. She was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She looked like an autumn nymph the way the sunset coloured her skin, her revealling tank hiding little from his over-active imagination.

She called out to Paris and he froze, sure his trespassing would not be taken lightly and that his plans for reconciliation were shot. But she didn't turn her head to check, she just lay there in complete serenity.

Logan exhaled quietly. That was twice in one day that he was almost caught by her, and truthfully it turned him on a little. He was about to call her name when he distinctly heard her moan and call his name. Her eyes were closed and he wondered what exactly she was thinking about. Maybe he'd wait, just a minute or two more, there was no point in startling her out of her happy thoughts. And not a second later she thrust her impressive hips towards the ceiling, towards an imaginary person perhaps?

Logan took silent steps forward until he was standing in her doorway; just 3 easy steps away and yet close enough still that he could hear her raspy breathing. He was getting extremely turned on and felt something start to harden in his pants. He inhaled and shifted.

She looked hot and flustered as she licked her raspberry lips; her raspberry lips that he was now longing to kiss. Another deeper moan escaped those parched lips and was followed by a longer and more lingering thrust upwards. His pants were getting very tight, uncomfortably tight. He should say something now or risk not saying anything at all, he was going to jump her if she kept this up.

"Rory."

It came out as no more than a pathetic whisper, which she obviously didn't hear as he watched her slip her tender hand under her shirt and fondle her swollen breast. He'd never seen her touch herself before, he'd seen many girls touch themselves infront of him, but Rory Gilmore...

He completely forgot why he was there as she arched her back and thrust once again calling his name.

"Logan!"

"Rory."

She thought she heard Logan call her name.

A/N: Yes, I'm back and I am internet ready so get pumped for more chapters to come, and quickly as I've had lots of time to work on them. So please, continue to enjoy.

I'd also like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and your continued support!


	5. Turning points

**_This chapter is R rated, due to sexual content. Please be advised not to continue reading if this will offend you. Everything is in good taste, but may not be appropriate for all readers. Sorry for any inconvienience and please enjoy._**

She thought she heard Logan call her name.

She continued to tease her taught nipple as her free hand undid the button on her jeans. She arched high to be able to slip them and her panties from her tortured hips, kicking them to the floor.

Logan swollowed, hard, and shifted uncomfortably. Wow. She is not making this easy, he thought. All he wanted to do was ravage her delicate frame, give her what she wanted, what she needed.

Her petite hand caressed her stomach, her impressive hips, her active thighs; she squeezed them in frustration. She was thrusting in time with her deep breathing aching for what she could not have.

Logan knelt beside her bed, undoing the button and fly on his own pants relieving some of the uncomfortable tightness there-in. He was inches away from her, he could smell the sweetness between her legs. He longed to touch her firey skin, to delve deep inside and satisfy her hungry appetite.

Massaging her inner thighs she slowly and methodically inched towards her lascivious centre, softly stimulating her swollen clitoris.

"Logan..." she panted.

He couldn't believe she was doing that or any of this. He couldn't help himself any longer. He reached out and traced his hand across her flushed cheek.

"Rory, "

She inhaled and froze. Her eyes shot open, shocked and horrified.

"Logan." pause. "GET OUT!" she sceamed.

Logan tumbled over backwards, stumbled a few feet and regained his footing. Without a word he shot out of her room and the suite all together.

Rory just sat in bed, breathless and confussed.

Okay, so Logan was there, watching her. Watching her... _okay_... And why was she soo horrified, she _was_ thinking about him. But he was there, watching her...

Rory shook her head, got up, got dressed and started pacing around the suite. It wasn't five minutes before a knock at the door made her jump.

"Deep breathe Gilmore, calm down, get the door." She told herself.

She barely had the door open before Logan grabbed and kissed her soo passionately that she felt her head start spinning.

Okay...

Logan, never lossing her lips, hands wrapped firmly around her waist and neck, steered them to her room and expertly closed the door with his foot.

Okay.

_A/N: I am soo sorry this took soo long. But I had such troubles with it that it isn't even written the way I'd like it, until I actually posted what wasn't good, started to write chapter 6 and actually ended 5 better instead. So here is chapter 5, better than it wsa before._


	6. Rory for Logan

Okay...

Logan, never lossing her lips, hands wrapped firmly around her waist and neck, steered them to her room and expertly closed the door with his foot.

Okay.

"Logan?" Rory whispered.

But Logan didn't so much as budge. Rory inhaled and looking at Logan all she wanted to do was cry. She didn't really understand it but she knew, now better than ever, that she had to end this. She had to stop fooling herself into believing Logan would come around, that he would change, that he _was_ boyfriend material.

A crystal tear slipped from her eye and she watched Logan sleep knowing this would be the last time, that this was over; their whatever was over. She swallowed hard trying to suppress more tears from falling.

"Logan," Rory began in her smallest whisper, "I love you."

She bent over and kissed him sweetly on his forehead before cuddling back onto his shoulder for the last time.


	7. Logan for Rory

She bent over and kissed him sweetly on his forehead before cuddling back onto his shoulder for the last time.

Logan inhaled and was comforted by the familiar sent of lilies lying next to him. He gently squeezed his nighttime nymph just to make sure she really was there.

Finally he opened his eyes, she was ... perfect, perfect for him; and he didn't even have her, couldn't have her unless...

He had the courage now to tell her, but not to wake her. He'd wait, just a little longer.

But she didn't want that, she was happy with the way things were, she was enjoying their _arrangement_. He couldn't do that to her either, upset her, she didn't want a boyfriend, she wasn't ready, she told him that right from the beginning; and Logan, no matter how much it hurt would respect that. He would ... he looked at her ... if he could ... she her cheek into him ... if ... she smiled ...

He couldn't.

He wasn't strong enough and he couldn't believe it. It was killing him to know that she wanted him, but didn't need him. He needed her and needed her to need him. He couldn't do it anymore, but ...

"I ..."

Logan held his breath as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek falling on the pillow just beside Rory as she slept.

"I love you Ace."

He kissed her.

"Goodbye."

And Logan slipped away...

_**The End.**_


End file.
